Your Heart a Break, Songfic
by sweetcooper
Summary: This is my first songfic/ story. Based on Sabrina Grimm's life throught and after the book Sister's Grimm. I little bit of a SPOLIER!


**This is my first Songfic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Sisters Grimm, unless if I am Michael Buckley. :( Nor, do I own the son Your Heart A Break by Demi Lavato. :(**

**Sorry if a little OCC. First timer. Enjoy.**

Sabrina's POV

Listening to the radio when she was thinking about the first day Puck told her he loved her and she loved him back. (Your Heart a Break by Demi Lavato starts to play.

_The day I first met you  
you told me you never fall in love_

A flashback to the week after Puck and I had met appeared in my mind.

_But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are  
so close, yet so far  
haven't I passed the test?_

A new flashback came to my mind. 3 years after, 2 years from starting our first relationship and he broke my heart.

_When will you realize  
Baby I'm not like the rest?_

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake

Now I saw the day he ruined my date with Robin by picking a fight with and came into my room and told me sorry. He said he was jealous. He took my hand and flew me into his room. Set me on his trampoline "bed" and Puck, the Trickster King, said sorry. I, for the first time in several years, I forgave him for his child like behavior. After I forgave him he kissed me. My mind was telling me to push him back and punch him, but my heart and soul gave in and I kissed him back. When we broke a part I rested my head on his chest as we stared up at the stars. We both fell asleep in that position.

_There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste (to waste)  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break , give your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

The next day came, and you asked me to be your girlfriend and I said I was not ready for that. I was only 18 and I did not what to start the relationship again. Not then anyway. I could tell I broke his heart after he flew up to his room. Why I really said no I will never know, because he was my first crush.

On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There were tears in your eyes,

That was the first time I saw Puck cry. I wanted to tell him I loved him and I thought about his request. I was ready to make that commitment to be his girlfriend.

_I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply_

I was now worried and went to his room, he was on his trampoline.

_The world is ours if you want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

I tried to get him to listen but he was so sad. I never knew I would hurt him so much.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong_

I went back to my room and went to sleep early. I was in a room alone since Daphne and Red got their own room together. I had a nightmare that night and I woke up to seeing Puck shaking me. After he sat down at the side of my bed he told me I was screaming in my sleep and he thought I was hurt. The thought that he cared made me so happy that I sat upright and kissed him. He kissed me back and when we broke. I sad he could be my partial-boyfriend. Meaning there would be no mushy gushy stuff between us except for kissing and holding hands. He agreed, but then I thought of the rest of the family. What would they think? We decided to keep it a secret around them and act the same way as always.

_Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste (to waste)  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

When your lips are on my lips,  
And our hearts beat as one

The first day we kissed, when the apes shot those fireworks. We both loved it, but promised not to tell anybody.

_But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run_

My mind went to the day I ran away and Puck ran after me and saved me. He told me never to leave his side again and the next day he handcuffed me to him.

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste (to waste)  
So let me give your heart a break,

'Cause you been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You try to smile it away  
Some things you can't disguise

I shall never know why he always played pranks on me, even 'til now, and laughed at me before we both burst out running. Me, trying to kill him. He, still laughing._  
Don't wanna break your heart,  
Baby, I can ease the ache (the ache)_

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love..

Me and him, age 30 and 32, married.

**Please review and sorry about spelling and grammer errors. :p**


End file.
